There Could Never be a More Beautiful you
by EricaJamesDiggory
Summary: Bella feels ostracized. She doesn't fit it with the rest of the kids because she doesn't look like all the other girls, she weighs a bit more. Is there anyone that can look passed the outer shell to the girl inside or will she be an outcast forever?
1. Unpretty

**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight was not on my most recent Christmas list(or any of them for that matter), Stephenie Meyer owns it though. Johnny Diaz owns 'More Beautiful You' and TLC own 'Unpretty.  
>AN:Hello Folks! Back again, with a brand new fic. I've finished 'Welcome Home' and have decided to write more, I will still be doing 'Social Experiment' and I'm writing a new Harry Potter too. I will post links and songs to my profile of clothes even though i won't be describing them in the fic. **

The rain was lashing my window pane, waking me from a restless sleep. That's Forks for ya' always rainy, which is just how I like it. This weather gives the perfect excuse to cover yourself up; either its cold and rainy, or it's cold and snowing. I'm not your typical teenage girl; sure I have the same taste in music as other teenagers, same taste in movies, but I'm over weight. Don't get me wrong I love who I am, I am a great person with a big heart, but people don't see that. They see a fat girl. They can't look past the physical, except for maybe Jacob; my only friend, but I don't see much of him. He lives in La Push, a Native American Reservation near Forks, so he doesn't go to my high school. Then when you factor in his girlfriend Leah and his friends, well let's just say I'm a loner. There's this cheerleader, Rosalie, she's pretty nice to me. She sticks up for me sometimes when people put me down and her twin brother Jasper talks to me in History class, but just like Jacob they have lives.

Usually people ignore me, walk right passed me, but I get the occasional shoulder check and "Get out of the way fat ass!". It's pretty safe to say I prefer being ignored.

My dad is the police chief of Forks and the best they've ever had (It's a tiny town, that's not saying much), he stays pretty fit. My mom lives in Arizona and is married to Phil Dwyer, quarterback for the Cardinals. She's asked me to live with her a few times, but I just couldn't do it; not only would I be infringing on her happiness with Phil and their daughter Irina (she's not even Russian), but I would be subjected to the hot sun and teeny tiny clothes, no thanks. She sends more child support every week than is strictly necessary, if it helps ease her guilt, why not.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, I felt my shoulders and neck pop; I slipped into my slippers, grabbed my towel and crossed the hall to the bathroom. Dad was already at work, so I didn't need to worry about bringing clothes with me. I undressed and got in the shower without looking in the mirror, washed quickly, and wrapped my towel around my body; once again without looking in the mirror.

I dressed quickly grabbing the most recent bra and boy shorts mom sent me, size 42D and 8. I looked at my jeans, if there was anything I had learned; it was that wide legged jeans were far more flattering on bigger girls.  
>I headed downstairs and made breakfast (peanut butter toast and a banana), read part of the news paper (boring), washed my plate, and headed out the door. School was starting in a week, so I had to pick up my course schedule.<p>

The new kids would more than likely be picking there's up too, I haven't met them yet, but they've been the talk of the town since they moved here. According to small town gossip there is Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor; Esme Cullen, she an interior designer; Emmett Cullen, he's a senior and was put on the Forks high team in June; Edward Cullen, a junior also on the football team; and finally Alice Cullen; Edwards twin sister. They also say that the Cullen's are a gorgeous family, that they could give the Hale's a run for their money. Which only means they'll be just like everyone else; jerks.

I have butterflies in my stomach as I always do when I go anywhere. I never know how people are going to react to me, so I am constantly nervous, always on guard, preparing for the worst. I hopped in my beast-that's what I call my old red, beat up truck-and made my way to my own personal hell.

When I pulled in there was definitely a new car in the lot, a silver Volvo, I just hope I don't crash into them. It's been known to happen, not only am I a bigger girl, but I'm clumsy. I walked through the doors behind two petite girls; I knew to be Jessica and Lauren. Jessica wasn't too bad, she usually ignored me, but Lauren was a guaranteed "Moooo" or "Oink" when I passed her. I had learned pretty well to just stay out of her way, it was a tiny school so keeping away from her wasn't easy, but I managed it.

I made it to the office without being noticed, but when I got there I came face to face with Tanya Denali and Victoria Volturi. Tanya goes out of her way to make my life miserable, when I said I did pretty well except the occasional shoulder check and "Get out of the way fat ass", well I may have underexagerated…by a lot. It's true most of the kids ignore me, but not these two, they are the ones that make it my living hell. Victoria doesn't verbally abuse me the way Tanya does, she' not anymore subtle either. I'll find random bits of food in my locker, a bag of chips, candy bars; with a note attached reading _I know you'll want this later_; she'll puff out her cheeks as I walk by or make booming sounds as I step. Victoria has a twin brother Aro, he wants to be a fashion designer and he is obsessed with me. He told me with my cheek bones and figure I would make the perfect plus sized model. Of course he thought he was paying me a compliment, but that just gave his sister, Tanya, and Lauren more fodder.

Now if it's almost impossible for me to have friends, you can bet I've never had a boyfriend. The boys here are much nicer to me then the girls, but none of them would ever look at me that way. I know I'm not the type of girl guys write poetry and songs for, but is it too much to ask for one guy to look past the exterior and see what on the inside? I've never even been kissed, yeah that's right, I'm that pathetic.

That's OK though. I have the highest GPA in the school, that's right, I'm going places. I'm going to go to a great college and I'm going to be somebody, so I'll take the bullying, taunts, and threats now, because later I'm getting the hell out of this town and ninety percent of the kids here; will die here. This is where they will peak and this is the best they will ever be.

That's the mantra that races through my mind when they pick on me, I know it's not much, but it keeps me going. When I walked in the room they backed up against the wall, as if I was taking up all the space. It wounded me a bit, but I bit back the hurt and pressed on. "That'll be enough ladies." Mrs. Cope the secretary scolded and they left the room giggling. "Hello Bella dear. I have your schedule, new locker, and combination right here." I thanked her, for my paper and for sending them out of the room, and went to test out my new combo. The whole way I prayed I wasn't going to be next to the 'Bitchy Trio' as I called them, if so this would be another year I didn't use my locker, the first was eighth grade; it was a nightmare. That's when the snacks in my locker started, I was mortified when an avalanche of food fell out; kids were laughing all over the place and everywhere I went it was all people talked about.

I found it and, thankfully I was on the end. My only locker partner was a tall, lean boy with tousled bronze hair; he's one of the Cullen boys. I approached my locker as quietly as I could, trying to escape his notice. "Damn locker!" He shouted startling me and causing me to squeak. He looked to his left and saw me standing there bright red with wide eyes, I'm sure I was a sight to behold. He only smiled a sheepish smile and said "I'm sorry about that, locker won't open. Stupid things jammed."

I nodded mine does that frequently, I breathed out a quick quiet "Let me try." He moved to the side allowing me access to his locker, I hit the heel of my hand just above the lock and wiggled it; the door opened right up and he looked amazed. "You just have to play with it a bit." I whispered looking at the ground. I turned and walked away not even bothering with my own locker, I felt very self conscious next to him. He called a "Thank you!" down the hall after me, but I didn't turn around. I was out the door and back in the Beast, where I rested my head against my steering wheel. My brain was at war with itself.

"You know better than that!"

"I know, but he needed help."

"You know who is safe to talk to and who isn't. You know nothing about

that boy."

"That's true, but he seemed nice enough."

"You thought Tanya seemed nice enough. Remember what happened

there?"

I had a very good point, I needed to be very careful around Edward Cullen.

I spent the next week shopping for school supplies and clothes. I loathed the latter. Mom sent a box of shirts from her vacation to Florida, most of which I would never wear, but I didn't tell her that when I called and thanked her for them. My only exception for my distaste of clothes shopping is shoes; I wear a size seven, a normal size.

"Bells!" My dad called up the stairs, I responded with a "Yeah". "I'm going out with Sue tonight. Will you be alright by yourself?" He called up causing me to roll my eyes.

"Dad, I'll be seventeen in three weeks; I think I'll be fine." He chuckled and I knew he was shaking his head.

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

Dinner that night was simple, since I didn't have Charlie to cook for; I prepared a salad with a baked boneless, skinless chicken breast on top, and salsa for dressing. After dinner I grabbed another shower so I wouldn't have to tomorrow morning. I painted my nails and read a bit of "Romeo and Juliet before falling asleep.

**A/N: Everyone that reviews will get a sneak peek from the next chapter. That's not a bribery...it's incentive. **


	2. Stupid Girls

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, all the names characters, etc. So please stop badgering me to sell it to you, I'm the worn girl to talk to.  
>AN: As always check my profile for bonus's, now including songs. **

The next morning my stomach was twisted in knots, today is going to be bad I can feel it. I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, added a scant amount of makeup, and dressed. I went downstairs and saw dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking what was probably his second cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. My opening the fridge and taking out the carton of orange juice alerted him to my presence.

"Mornin' Bells. Excited for the first day?" He looked up from his paper, as I sat down with my juice, watching me roll my eyes. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He shook his head and straightened out his paper folding it on the table. "Listen Bells, I know those girls give you a hard time. You are strong, beautiful, and confident. I love you to death Bells and Sue told me last night that she wished Leah had your personality at times." He turned bright red after his confession and turned back to his coffee and paper.

I was shocked by what he just said. My dad wasn't a big fan of emotions and he didn't show them often, but when he does you know he means them. "Well Bells. I better be getting to work, drive safe, it's raining." He said placing his coffee mug in the sink and grabbing his gun belt and jacket.

"I will dad. Try not to shoot anybody." I said trying to lighten the air.

"I make no promises." He said with a wink and walked out the door. I took a sip of my orange juice and regretted it immediately; it is a very bad combination. I set my glass in the refrigerator to save for later, grabbed my jacket and bag, and headed out the door myself. If this wasn't Forks I would think this rain was a bad omen.

I pulled in the parking lot a quarter after seven which mean I have thirty minutes to burn until homeroom starts. Forks High School is so small that my entire junior class fits in two homerooms. Mr. Berty, the English teacher, is my homeroom advisor; he also happens to be my first period teacher because that's how we roll.

I entered the building and headed to my locker, sexy guy from yesterday was there; that's what I decided to call him, sexy guy. Once again I approached it quietly, entered my combination and opened the door, and he never noticed I was there.

"Hey, thanks for helping with my locker yesterday. I didn't get a chance to ask you name before, I'm Edward." He held his hand out and I very reluctantly held my own out to meet his. He shook it softly, smiling a wonderful crooked smile that melted my insides; I blushed red and muttered "Bella" under my breath. "Well it was nice to meet you Bella, I hope to see you again soon." He shut his locker door and walked away. I shut my own locker quickly and rushed off to my first period, Edward Cullen is a person I definitely want to avoid.

I walked in the room, I was the first one here, so I took a seat in the back. Hopefully I could be ignored back here, but my luck has never been very good. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were the next to enter taking seats in the middle, soon followed by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who followed them around like love sick puppies; Angela Weber, Ben Chaney, and Eric Yorkie, taking their own seats upfront. Tanya and Victoria walked in and to my great shock, sexy guy came in next. He scanned the room, found my face, smiled, and walked to the back of the room taking the seat to my right. I looked up and saw Tanya giving me the most evil look I had ever seen, the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind. My cheeks turned a dark crimson and I looked down at my hands, this is going to be a long day; thankfully Mr. Berty started class.

It was difficult for me to concentrate during English, Tanya kept shooting glares at me the entire period and I was more aware of Edward sitting next to me than I would have liked.

At the end of class he handed a sheet of paper to each of us, said that we would partner up, pick a book of the sheet, and to be creative with our project. "Bella, would you be my partner?" I turned my head and saw Edward looking back at me. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. "Fantastic." He said "Which novel sounds good to you?" I looked over the list and grinned when I saw it on my list "A Mid-Summer Nights Dream" I said smiling, looking up at Edward through my eyelashes.

"That's a good one." He mused looking the paper over again. "Let's do it." He smiled brightly at me causing my own grin to widen, until I heard a throat clear in front of me.

"Edward I was thinking we could do "Flowers for Algernon." She said flashing her dazzling smile at Edward. Well it was nice while it lasted, maybe Eric's free.

"Oh. Actually Tanya, is it? Bella's my partner. Maybe next time." He smiled and turned back to me. "What if we did a modern take Bella? You know, like the Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio." I couldn't answer; Tanya was still standing there glaring at me, making promises with her eyes I know she intends to keep. Edward noticed that I was preoccupied and came to my rescue. "Tanya do you mind? My partner and I are trying to work." She huffed and stormed away.

"As I was saying, we could do a modern-" He stopped midsentence noticing that my mind still wasn't with him. "Bella? Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"You shouldn't have done that you know, whatever your reason. You should have partnered with her." I looked at him, shock evident on his face.

"Do you not want to work with me?" He asked looking a rejected.

"No. That's not it at all. Tanya…always gets what she wants, one way or another and right now she wants you." I said looking anywhere, but at him.

To my great surprise he laughed. "Bella are you afraid of Tanya?" He asked joking at first, but the look on my face erased the smile off his. "Bella? Wh-" He started to ask, but I cut him off. "Never mind, just forget about it, so you wanted to do a modern take right?" He dropped the subject, but I could tell it wasn't over yet.

I walked into second period culinary tech and didn't see Edward or Tanya; I breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the first stool in front the blue counter in the back. I looked at the syllabus in front of me and noticed we would have to do a partnered project for this class as well. Joy.

I was halfway through the paragraph about knife safety when I heard the chair next to me scrape across the tile. "We meet again." The silky voice of my English partner caressed my ear. I looked up and saw him smiling at me, I was about to say something when he cut me off. "Don't yell at me, this was the only seat left." I looked around and saw he was right, this was the last seat.

I mumbled, "I wasn't going to yell.", under my breath.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of sitting next to me?"

I wasn't sure how to explain it. "I don't trust many people Edward." I confessed, but Mrs. Dodds started class so I couldn't elaborate, but he shot me a curious look.

It was mostly notes and reading the Syllabus, don't know why she needs to read it to us, we're not five.

Finally the bell rang and I was out of my seat like my skirt was on fire.

Edward wasn't in my next three classes (Trig, Spanish, and Health) and it was lunch time. I went to the cafeteria, grabbed an apple and water, and sat at my seat at my table. This is such a small school we practically have assigned seating. I don't have to sit alone, Eric and Mike told me I could sit with their group, but Jessica has a thing for Mike so she sits with them; and Tyler's there too, which means Lauren. I would just rather sit alone.

I was twisting the lid off my water when there was a knock on the top of it. "Mind if I sit here?" Sexy guy was back and he wanted to sit with me. My first reaction was to tell him to sit somewhere else, so I was shocked when I felt my head shaking and my hand gesturing toward the chair in front of me. "Thank you. I'm still fairly new and outside the football team you're the only one I know." He said unscrewing the cap of his juice.

"It can be intimidating here, the cliques are air tight." I said shaking my head thinking about what it was like when I first moved back.

"Didn't you always live here?" He asked biting into his sandwich.

"No. I was born here, but I moved to Arizona with my mom before I was one." I explained pulling the stem out of my apple.

"Why'd you move back? If you don't mind my asking." He back tracked quickly wiping his face on his napkin.

"No you're fine. My mom remarried and I felt out of place, so I moved back here with my dad when I was ten." I smiled thinking about how easy my life has been in general since I moved back to Forks. My dad took care of me, not the other way around; he made sure the bills were paid, not me; yeah living with dad was better. I had to start cooking, cleaning, and writing out checks when I was eight, no kid should have that kind of responsibility. "Why did you guys move here?" I took a bite of my apple while he answered.

"My mom has always wanted to live in a small town, so my dad surprised her by applying for the physicians position that's about to open up. I know this sounds random, like he just took a map of the continental United States, closed his eyes and pointed somewhere; but actually the house we live in was my grandfather's vacation house. He was a doctor in Chicago, so getting out of the hustle and bustle and into a small sleepy town was the best thing to him." He said tossing the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and taking a long drink of his juice.

"What do you think of it here so far?" I asked looking at properly for the first time. He's not a jerk at all, he's actually really nice. _As far as you can tell, don't forget what happened with Tanya._ My conscience warned me, but I swatted it away, Edward was alright; I could tell.

"It's OK?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. He laughed and shook his head. "What I mean is, I do like parts of it, I'm used to Chicago, so it'll take time." He explained more confident this time.

I looked at the clock and realized lunch was nearly over. "What do you have next?" I asked checking my own schedule, "Chemistry with Banner", I read at the same time he was reading off his own class. We laughed and stood up tossed my empty bottle and core in the trash and he dumped his tray. Tanya was sitting at a table near the far left wall glaring at me as I walked into the hallway by Edwards side. I tensed and he must have sensed it because he looked down at me and asked "Is something wrong?". I shook my head and kept going. I am so going to be in for it. I do not want to open my locker later, who knows what'll be there and now Edward's here to see it; this will not end well. Edward found a seat at an empty lab table, but I wasn't sure where to sit. Edward answered my question for me when he pulled the chair next to him out and patted it pointing at me.

"Where did you plan on sitting?" He asked jokingly. I shook my head and said "No where". I heard the click of pointy heels and looked toward the door; Tanya was walking over to us.

"Edward?" She simpered. "Wouldn't you rather sit with me than _her_?" She out special emphasis on her, raising her eyebrow at me as if my gender were debatable, that stung a bit.

Edward looked startled. I was ready to pack up my things and move when he answered. "No. Why wouldn't I want to sit next to Bella?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"Really? You would rather sit with her than me?" She laughed clearly not convinced and neither was I for that matter. Why would he pick me over Tanya? She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Oh, I get it, but honey I won't wait long." She winked and walked away leaving a thoroughly startled Edward behind.

"What does she get?" He asked looking concerned for her sanity.

I rolled my eyes. "She thinks you're using me to make her jealous. It's not working, she has nothing to be jealous about." At the end of the day Tanya's five foot ten inches of nothing but leg and well…I'm me. I was working to fight back the tears; I know that's exactly what she was going for, to make me cry. One slipped through though and I know Edward saw it before I wiped it away. He placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, I felt a current shoot through this hand to my shoulder, I jumped and he pulled it away slightly thinking it was unwelcome.

Before he could comment on what had just happened with Tanya class started and we were once again taking notes and reading a syllabus. Once it was over I tore out of there as fast as I could and made my way to the gym. I hated this class, but I wanted the day to end as soon as possible. The note on the door said we weren't dressing because we were going over class aims, which mean another damn syllabus; oh well it's better than participating.

I made my way to the bleachers and put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and found Edward looking back at me worried. "Are you OK? Bella? What?" he was tongue tied I was about to tell him nothing, but once again class started. He whispered under his breath "I can never finish a fucking conversation around here", but turned away from me.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I looked behind me and saw the bitchy trio glaring at me from the top row.

Well this is going to suck.

**A/N: Reviewers get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.  
>AN: Haha Yeah. This one's long. Enjoy. **

Gym was over and Edward grabbed me by the wrist and motioned 'wait a minute'. When the class had disassembled around us Edward turned to me questioningly. "Bella what's going on here? What…I can't even describe this…this…whatever it is." He looked frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does she bully you?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Of course she does." He didn't look amused at all; in fact he looked rather pissed.

"Bella, this is not okay, you know that right?" He asked. I wasn't sure how to respond, I knew it wasn't okay, but this is how it has been for years. Before Tanya, it was kids at school in Phoenix.

"Things happen. This is just the way it is alright Edward. You may not think it's okay, but that's the way it is." I said standing up preparing to leave, but I was stopped by Edward grabbing my arm.

"Why? Why does she do it? What possible reason could she have?" He asked still angry, but mixed with a little sadness too.

"Really Edward? You have to see it, it's not a secret." I said turning red and looking at the floor fighting back tears for the second time that day. He slid his hand up and rested on my opposite should from him, resting his chin on my head. "I'm fat Edward and disgusting. Why wouldn't she make fun of me?"

He put his other arm around me and held me closer. He smelled amazing, like something strong and masculine; I could feel his muscles through his shirt, he was amazing. "I think you're beautiful Bella." This opened the flood gates. I cried harder than I ever had in my life, he was so sweet and he just held me the entire time.

Eventually my tears subsided, but he still held me there until I was ready to let go, which I did very grudgingly. I felt warm and safe in his arms, I wish I never had to leave them. After a second I felt embarrassed by what had just happened and diverted my eyes to the floor and blushed once more. I cried my eyes out on a kid I had just met, to say I was a bit embarrassed doesn't cover it. He placed his index finger under my chin and lifted it. "I like your blush." This just made it worse. I pulled my head away and we left the gym walking to our respective cars.

He stopped just as he was about to walk away. "What's your number?" He asked puzzling me. "We have our projects to do; it might be easier getting together if I had your number." That made sense, he may be more evolved than most of the kids here, but he couldn't possibly feel that way for me. I took a pen from my backpack and was looking for a scrap of paper when he stopped me and told me to write it on his hand.

I felt butterflies when I touched his hand, I had never written my phone number down for a guy before, I felt pretty good about myself. When I was done he said "Goodbye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow" and walked away. I climbed in the Beast and looked in my rearview mirror, Edward was talking to a short girl with spiky hair, she slapped him upside his head, while the bigger guy next to him laughed, hard.

My dad wasn't home when I walked in the door; he's either with Sue or still at work. I went upstairs laid my backpack on my bed and went to the kitchen to find something for dinner and very quickly realized I didn't have anything to cook. I grabbed my grocery list off the tack board and a few bills out of the coffee can labeled "Food Money", rand upstairs and pulled my jacket on, climbing into the Beast once more. Charlie doesn't make me do the cooking and shopping, I do that of my own volition. I can think, plan, make lists, the kinds of things that I like to do.

I worked my way through the limited isles, tossing in the basics- milk, bread, cereal, eggs- I was working through the fruit isles bagging oranges when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My first instinct was to just walk away, but they tapped on my shoulder once more. I turned around and found the short pixie like girl that was with Edward earlier. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Alice, Edwards sister, you must be Bella." I put my hand in hers and she pulled me into a hug. "I just know we are going to be the best of friends!" She bounced a bit on the balls of her feet after pulling away from me. "Well, I gotta go, see you around Bella!" She skipped away leaving me feeling only a little weirded out. I ran my hands over my back making sure she didn't stick something there before carrying on with my task.

I paid and returned home, I set the steaks to marinade, and started on my homework. Dad came home and we ate a quiet dinner, he worked late, something about a motorcycle accident just inside the Forks boundaries; the kid riding it is critical condition.

I showered and climbed into bed, mulling over my day. It had certainly been different, better than I'm used to and that's all thanks to Edward Cullen. I am concerned about tomorrow though, it's pretty obvious Tanya didn't like my talking to Edward; but then really, what claim does she have to him? She's not even a cheerleader, so it's not like they spent the summer together. On the other hand they might've. This is a small town; they could've met each other anywhere. Lauren's on the squad, she could have met her at practice and met Edward there. Edward turned her down though, completely blew her off; and when he found out she bullied me, he was pissed. Could it all be a joke? Could this be just like sixth grade?

Tanya had befriended me and gained my trust, I thought she was my friend and for a month she was. I told her everything, the boy I had a crush on (James), that I felt alone, even my weight; in the end she told everyone and that's when the bullying really started. When James found out I had a crush on him he said in front of everyone, "I could never like a fat slob like you". I ran home crying. I told my dad I had the flu and he kept me home for a couple days, but when I went back things were worse. They had time to brew and spread, I was miserable. Everywhere I went people were pushing their noses back oinking at me; they backed up against their lockers when I passed by 'so I could fit through', throwing food at me, and just general stares and whispering. That was my toughest year, I had thought about cutting myself, but that was no good I fainted at the sight of blood. I even considered suicide, but in the end I stood my ground and it got better. By the next year the stories about me had passed and some of the kids had even matured over the summer and apologized for not helping me, I still wasn't a part of a clique, but I was being harassed either, that made all the difference.

I fell into an uneasy sleep, thoughts of tomorrows retribution lingering in my head, that by the next day, I looked miserable. I wore more makeup than usual to hide the bags under my eyes, but you could still sort of see them there. I put on my most daring buy yet and headed down for breakfast. I grabbed a granola bar, slipped my raincoat on and just as I opened the door I realized how hard it was raining, so I closed it and slipped my rain boots on. I opened the door once more and hopped in the Beast.

The parking lot was nearly full when I got there, I had clearly gotten here later than I thought. I hurried inside, switched around my books and dashed to English. In my hurry I failed to notice that Tanya had not extracted revenge on my locker. I made it to class with two minutes to spare and saw Edward sitting in the back, next to Tanya. I took the empty seat up front willing my heart to not drop to my stomach.

I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew it would end that way somehow. Mr. Berty talked more about our projects and assigned us our first novel, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, at least it's one I like and have read on more than one occasion.

The bell rang and I was the first one out the door and the first in my second period. I sat down and started to doodle hearts, boxes, stars, circles, when the legs of the chair next to me scraped the ground. I didn't bother looking up this time. If it was Edward, I didn't feel like being strung along and if it was someone else, well they probably didn't have anything to say to me anyway. I know I'm being a bit of a baby and I have no claim to Edward either, but at the same time I didn't want to get hurt.

Class started and I had yet to look at my neighbor and once we got our mixing bowel out to make our cake, I still didn't look at him or her. I'd ask for ingredients and they would pass them, I did most of the work. He held the pan (I could tell by the hands) while I poured the batter. Once our cake was in the oven there was nothing to do but sit in awkward silence.

"Bella, what did I do?" The sound of sexy guys voice found my ears and I wasn't sure how to respond or even that I could.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain. "It's not you, it's just…I'm different okay and not everyone can see past that. Certain people don't like it when I try to fit in so I don't, I've tried it and it ended badly for me. You seem to be a good person Edward, but Tanya-"

"Oh it comes back to her." He said cutting me off. "Bella I can't stand her, she's needy and clingy. She was all over me when she came to pick Lauren up from practice, all summer." He said somewhat exasperated.

"You may not like her, but she likes you and if she thinks you like me more than you like her, both our lives will be hell. I've gotten on her bad side before, it's not pretty." I said adding a shiver at the end.

"I don't want to make trouble for you Bella, but you're the only person I know here besides my brother and sister and the football team. Besides I really like you. I would really like for us to at least be friends." I smiled at his confession.

"Okay, we can be friends." He smiled and our timer went off. We stuck the cakes on a cooling rack with our names on it, we'll be icing an eating them tomorrow. Finally the bell rang and about halfway through third period when I realized that Edward said "at least be friends". What does that mean? Could he want more? I nearly laughed out loud at that though, of course he doesn't.

The day was ending far too quickly for my liking; it's just after fourth period, which means in just a few short hours I will be taking gym with Edward. None of the bitchy trio were in my health class, which was a relief; I couldn't handle their taunts now.

Fifth period ended and lunch was just beginning, I took my usual seat, soon followed by Edward.

"Hey Bella! When do you want to start working on our project?" He asked sitting down with his own pizza.

"Umm…I don't know. When are you free?" I asked dabbing the grease off my own

"I'm free today. Your place or mine?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Mine." I said and he nodded saying "It's a date."

"What's a date?" A new voice asked. Tanya sat down next to Edward, smiling maliciously.

"Bella and I have something to do today." He said turning just a bit rigid.

"Oooh really? What?"

"That's between Bella and I." He said adding a note of finality to the subject.

"About what time Bella?" He asked turning back to me.

I had become distracted by Tanya that I barely registered what he'd asked. "Oh um..What time does practice end?"

"It ends at 5:30." He said biting into his pizza.

"So about 6?" I asked, still not touching my food.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." The entire rest of lunch Tanya didn't take her eyes off me and no matter what way Edward moved, she didn't take her hands off him. Finally the lunch bell rang and the three of us headed to Chemistry.

"Bella would you mind terribly trading seats with me?" Tanya asked before we got to the door.

"Why?" I wasn't the one to ask, it was Edward.

"Why?" Tanya asked looking confused.

"Why. Do. You. Want. Her. To. Switch. Seats." Edward asked slowly, enunciating each word.

'So we could sit together obviously." She said rolling her eyes and swatting his arm playfully.

"Bella do you want to switch seats?" Edward asked looking at me.

My eyes were cat to the floor when I answered. "N…Not really." I answered never looking at Tanya and the promises I was sure her eyes were making. Edward grabbed my shoulder and steered me into the classroom.

We sat at our seat and I could feel Tanyas eyes on me until the sixth period bell rang and it was time for gym. I walked with Edward until we had to separate to change. This is what I'm dreading; I will be alone with and forced to take the Bitchy Trios torment. I slowly made my way up the stairs, the locker room was full and the BT was nor where to be seen. I still had raging butterflies that were quickly morphing into dragons. I found my locker and dressed as quickly as possible. I passed the BT when I was going down the stairs. They smiled and I knew they were up to something.

We sat on our line and did our warm-up stretches, Mr. Zacharias, who hated going last just because his last name ended with a Z, put us in reverse alphabetical order. This meant Edward was behind Tanya. While she was stretching. I know why she was smiling, Edward gets to watch her while she stretches, showing off her flexibility and body. And then just like always Tanya will win. When she gets him she won't even be good to him, she'll be demanding and clingy, she won't give him the kind of love and respect a wonderful guy like Edward deserves. I've only known him two days, but I can tell he's genuinely good; he has a big heart and kind spirit, he deserves someone like that, not the lead member of the BT.

Mr. Z split us into teams counting every other person, I didn't look at the other end of the class to see who I would be with, because either it would be Edward or Tanya and I didn't know which was worse.

I felt a tap on my head with a number "One". After everyone was numbered, he stood in front of us and indicated where group number one should go and where group number two should go. I walked to my designated area with my head down and my arms crossed over my chest. I felt a tug on my hair and a "Looks like we're teammates" in my ear, causing me to blush.

"I guess so." I replied

"Is there anything I should know before we do this?" He asked still very close to me.

"My serve has been known to cause injuries." I admitted, he laughed probably thinking I was joking…I wasn't. The matches started and leaned very quickly how serious I was, coming to my rescue on many occasions and making some spectacular saves; we won, but only because Tanya refused to participate until it was her turn to serve, then she just threw it at the net.

I was walking back to the locker room when I was stopped by a tall, skinny, strawberry blonde. "Stay away from Edward Bella. I called dibs." She said nearly growling at me.

"We're just friends." I whispered.

"Sure. For now, I don't know why, but he seriously seems like he wants to get in your pants." She laughed. "I don't see why; look at the size of them. That's okay, you're desperate enough. He'll fuck you then he'll want me, he probably just wants to see what it's like to do a fat girl."

She walked away laughing and I went upstairs to change, which I did quickly, still trying to keep the tears at bay. I went back down and came face to face with Edward. I saw him standing there looking concerned and I found my resolve. "I'll see you later Edward?" I leaned in and gave him a hug that he quickly returned. "See you later Bella?" he said, sounding a bit shocked.

"I'm making pizza meatloaf, hope you like it." I said before walking off. I had it with Tanya and her bullying and I'm not just going to stand there and take it anymore.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Please keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that reviewers get sneak peeks.**


	4. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Christina Aguilera owns Beautiful.  
>AN: Sorry about the wait guys, but i hope this chapter was worth it. **

The meatloaf was in the oven and the potatoes were boiling, I was sitting at the table writing a list of ways we could make this modern. 1. Preparing for a school play

2. A real life royal wedding

3. Play 'Original Prankster' when Puck comes out

"Hey Bells." My dad greeted as he walked in.

"Hey dad."

"Something smells good. What's cooking?" he asked sniffing around the oven.

"Pizza meatloaf, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, and cherry cobbler with vanilla ice cream." I said not looking up from my paper.

"Is your mother here?" He asked a suspicious note to his voice.

"No. Why would you ask that?" I asked finally looking up.

"You usually don't cook like this unless you want to impress." He asked still suspicious.

I sighed a bit exasperated. "My English partners coming over to work on a project."

"Oh really what's her name?" He asked finally looking appeased that mom wasn't here.

"Edward." I said a little annoyed he assumed my partner was a girl.

"Edward? Who names their daughter Edward?" He asked lines creasing his forehead.

"He dad. Edwards a he and he's on the football team." I said amused.

"The Edward Cullen kid?" He asked excited, I nodded. "Great, I've wanted to meet him. Kids a great QB, completely changed our team." He went on about how wonderful Edward was, but I just zoned him out and went to check on dinner.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and dad beat me to the door. "Edward. It's Edward right?" He asked knowing full well what his name was.

"Yes sir, it is. You're Chief Swan, aren't you?" Edward said clearly laying on the charm. Moments later I heard him in there talking to Edward about Forks and the Sea Hawks chances, by the sound of it, they're pretty good. "Sorry Chief Swan, but I actually have a project to do with Bella." Other words were exchanged, that I couldn't here and a second later Edward was walking into my kitchen. "You're cooking? I thought you were kidding, trying to piss Tanya off."

"What? Tanya wasn't even there." I said putting the cobbler in to warm.

"Haha no Sweetheart, she was there. She saw the hug too." I groaned, this couldn't turn out well for me. "Screw Tanya and what she thinks Bella."

Before I could stop myself "I'm sure that's what she wants" slipped out and I slapped my hand over my mouth and felt my face heating up. Edward thought it was hilarious "Probably" he said gasping for air.

"Dad come get your plate!" I called to the other room, dishing his dinner out.

"What do you mean get my plate?" He asked looking suspicious.

"We have a project to do, so you're eating out there." I said thrusting his plate at him and grabbing a can of vitamin R out of the fridge.

"Awesome. She never lets me eat in the living room." He replied winking at Edward and walking out. I rolled my eyes and handed Edward his own plate. "Thank you." He said taking his plate and sitting down behind his binder. He glanced at mine across the table and smiled. "Those are good Bella." He said taking a bite of his meatloaf, he moaned. It was easily the most erotic sound I have ever heard in my life. I blushed and looked at the floor. "Wow." Was all he could manage before he resumed with his food.

I sat down across from him and started picking at my own plate. "Bella? Are you okay?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Hmmm? Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"You're not eating. A person with no taste buds wouldn't be able to stop." Edward explained still looking at me.

"I'm just not that hungry." Fine, that was a lie, but I'm insecure about eating round people. He didn't look appeased, but he nodded and started on the project again.

Two hours had passed since Edward had arrived and we had moved pretty far along in our project. Hippolyta and Theseus will be the high school principal and drama teacher, we'll play 'Original Prankster' when Puck comes out, he will play Lysander and I will play Hermia. Edward also said he could probably find a few people to play Hippolyta, Theseus, Helena, and Demetrius. I hope so, because I know I can't.

"I gotta go Bella. Curfew." He explained standing up grabbing my plate and his carrying them to the sink despite my protest. "You cooked, the very least I could do is carry our plates to the sink." He rinsed them off and grabbed his bag off the floor. "See you tomorrow Bella." He waved goodbye and I waved back. I heard a "Good night Chief" and the click of the front door.

My heart was still pounding as I finished off the dishes and got ready for bed. My shower was long that night, I lost track of time thinking about Edward, which made me remember my PDA with him early and the fact that Tanya saw it. It didn't take long before I was in freak out mode again, running through all the scenarios. I crawled into bed ad prepared for yet another restless night.

I woke up before my alarm clock once more, though really to say that I 'woke up' would be a lie, as I never fell asleep. I lay in bed letting my mind run blank, as best as I could at any rate. I knew today would be bad, really bad. My mind ran a marathon all night thinking of all the things Tanya could do to me and none of it was pretty, from stuffing unmentionable items in my locker to stealing my gym clothes. I have knots in my stomach the size of Vermont and my chest is tight, which means I'm moving to full on panic attack. I sit up and take a brown paper bag out of my desk drawer, breathing slow deep breathes in and out. I've have to have these bags handy for about the past three years, it just gets to be too much sometimes.

My breathing eventually evens out, I refold the bag, and replace it in my drawer; my alarm rings moments later and I very unwillingly stand up and start my day. I dressed very subdued, jeans a sweatshirt, I think my daring days are behind me.

"Mornin' Bells" Dad called from his paper.

"Morning dad. Sleep well?" I asked pulling a waffle from the freezer and popping it in the toaster. My stomach is too wiggly for much of anything else, I'm not even sure if I can handle this.

"Alright, much better than you at any rate." He said glancing up from his paper. "Those kids giving you trouble again?" he asked folding his paper, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back in his chair. He's interrogating me, I've seen this too many time to not know what it is, so I just turn my back to him pretend to prepare my breakfast.

"Now what would give you that impression?" I asked nonchalantly pulling my waffle from the toaster.

"You were tossing and turning all night Bells, whimpering and groaning, and I heard you have a panic attack this morning; you haven't had one of those in months." My hand slipped and I dumped orange juice all over the counter. I recapped the gallon and scrambled gathering paper towels to sop up the juice before the acid did too much damage to the wooden floors.

Once the messed was cleaned up and crisis was adverted, I straightened my clothes and turned back to my dad. He sat there with a "That's what I thought." smirk on his face, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Dad I'm fine, there's nothing major happening, it's just high school as usual." I said sighing sitting down across from him.

"I don't remember high school ever being like this." He said looking nonplused.

"Well no, you wouldn't, would you? You were the All-American boy, football and baseball star. Everyone loved you, you were the in crowd, everyone had to impress you."

He frowned at me, it made him look older then he actually was. "Bella, I never treated anyone the way you're being treated. This isn't right, you deserve to live an easy life, you deserve to be happy." He explained reaching his hand across the table and grabbing mine, he stood and pulled me into his arms. He was warm and comforting, smelling of gunpowder and his bar soap, emotions welled up inside me that only my dad could invoke and before I knew it I was crying on his uniform. "Bella baby, it's alright. You say the word and I'll go down there and knock all their heads in." He said earning a laugh from me. "Seriously though, do you need me to interfere?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded "Well alright, but if this turns violent you had better tell me Bella. I have always let you handle your own problems, but you can only handle so much." I nodded and he held me for a few more minutes before he had to leave.

It was Friday which meant date night with Sue, which meant I had the house to myself. I Headed out the door and cranked up the beast making my way to my self-imposed Hell, the knots in my tummy were the size of dragons and my nerves were trying to get the best of me, but I kept going. I would eventually have to return and I would rather it not be to whatever ridiculous stories Tanya could think up even in a day's time, no it's just better to face her now.

I know you think I'm being stupid and that I'm over reacting, but you don't know Tanya. She put a claim on Edward and if she thinks I'm trying to move in on him, she's going to do whatever it takes to get him and I do mean whatever it takes. Tanya is an evil vindictive bitch, she will stomp on and devour anyone that gets in her way, and right now she thinks that's me.

I park my Beast, grabbed my bag, and headed for my locker; thankfully Edward was not there when I got there. I stood there staring at it, examining it, trying to decide if it had been tampered with. After about five minutes I deemed it safe, put in my combination, closed my eyes and opened it very slowly. But nothing happened. I let a shaky breath and gave a quiet chuckle. I feel kind of stupid for getting worked up the way I did, I grabbed my books and turned; but I was quickly met with not one, not two, but three cold sticky sensations against my face.

'Slushy facials' have grown in popularity since Glee started, it's like the bullies new way of humiliating you, especially since the slushy know no boundaries; I'll be cleaning it out of my bra all day. "Bella? What's going on? Tanya, what did you just do?" Edwards voice floated through the laughter and froze me to my core. I didn't want him to see this, he didn't need to be a part of this. I turned to leave, but I felt a warm, firm hand on my shoulder holding me in place.

"Grow the fuck up Tanya!" Edward yelled. The shock that rang through the hall was mirrored on Tanyas face, but mixed with more than a hint of fury. "You need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and throwing a temper-tantrum every time you don't get your way. You keep asking me what it is I see in Bella that I don't see in you, well here it is." He said taking a deep breath and quieting to just above a whisper. "You are a stuck up conceited bitch, selfish, and a slut. I tried so hard to be nice, but you just make it so hard. All summer you were hounding me and stalking me, and I kept telling you no, but you kept going; and now you're taking it out on Bella. She didn't do a damn thing. No don't glare at her, she did nothing. I partnered with her, I befriended her." Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the girls bathroom so I could clean up my face, but to my shock he followed me in . "Lean your back against the wall." He said. My eyes were still closed because of the slushy, but when I leaned back I didn't go far, my back touched the wall and I heard the water running. A warm, wet paper towel pressed against my face. When I realized what Edward was I doing I tried to protest, but he just told me to "shhh and relax". I have to admit, it felt pretty nice to have someone take care of me for a change.

"I am so sorry Bella, I had no idea she would take it this far." He whispered wetting a new paper towel.

"That's Tanya, Edward. You know she's not done yet, right?" I asked as the second towel touched my face, cleaning my nose and left cheek.

"Seriously Bella, after all that, you gotta be joking and if you are it's not funny." He said with a soft chuckle.

"She wants you Edward, she really, really wants you. Tanya is stubborn; she won't stop until she gets what she wants. You weren't lying when you said she was a spoiled brat. This is only the beginning." I said shaking my head. He wetted a third towel and took it through my hair. I let out a slight moan and blushed immediately. Edward gave a chuckle and whispered "Now that's what I like to hear" and I blushed even further. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me from the sink wetting yet another towel; he walked over to me and dragged the paper towel down my left shoulder, his left hand trailing ahead of it, catching the slushy. He pulled away and threw the slushy in the sink, before coming back and picking up where he left off, just before my left breast. He looked me in the eye before continuing, probably seeking permission, I nodded and he continued. He trailed his left hand, followed by his right and the paper towel over my boob sending a shiver down my spine. He walked away and I opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed, and watched him walk back. He started just before my right boob, trailing his left then right hand, I sighed as he reached the top of my right shoulder.

"There you are beautiful, slushy free." He said, his voice slightly strained.

"Thank you." I whispered slightly embarrassed by today's events. He nodded and turned to wash the stickiness off his hands. I pulled my hoody over my head and realized this wasn't over yet, the slushy had soaked through hoody to my t-shirt. I put my head in my hands groaning, Edward smiled and dried of his hands, he reached into his bag and pulled out his football jersey. "Edward, it's fine I'll go home and change or something." I stammered out.

"Bella don't be dumb, it's fine." He handed me his shirt and I just stood there. "Aren't you going to go into one of the stalls, I mean I have no problem watching you change, I just thought you'd like to conserve some privacy." He smiled and I turned red marching to the middle stall. To be honest I'm worried his jersey won't fit and what he'll say about that. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled his on. It fit, maybe a bit tighter than I would like around my boobs and hips, but it fit. I relaxed slightly and stepped out. "Well don't you look beautiful." Edward said causing me to blush.


	5. Scars

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not.  
>AN: I know it's been forever, but this chapter comes with a surprise to make up for the long wait. Enjoy. **

We all have a past. A past we're not necessarily proud of. A past we find difficult to escape at times. My past follows me, consuming me, devouring me at times; I've made my fair share of mistakes, but who hasn't? People think we moved here because mom wanted to live in a small town, but the truth is it's my fault. It's my fault dad had to leave his practice, my fault that mom had to abandon her design business, and it's my fault Alice and Emmett had to move schools and make new friends.

They don't hold it against me though, no, my family's understanding like that. They kept telling me that it's alright, that it's not my fault, and that it's okay to be happy.

I know that I wasn't the only one to blame, but I could've done more. I should've.

"Where have you been Edward? Practice ended hours ago." My mom asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"I was working on an English project." I said setting my bag down by the door and getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

"With whom?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name's Bella-"

"-And Eddy-boy has a crush on her." Emmett said interrupting me.

"Shut up Emmett!" I said punching him in the shoulder. I knew it didn't hurt the brute, but he said "ouch" anyway.

"Mom, Edwards hurting me!" He whined, but winked.

"Hit him harder next time, Edward." Mom said. I laughed and Emmetts faced displayed nothing but shock.

"Oh, sure, take his side." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not taking sides, you know he hates being called Eddy-boy, but you continue to call him it." She walked out of the room mumbling something about "big babies" leaving Emm and I alone.

"So…you like Bella?" He asked sitting down on one of the barstools.

"And what if I do?" I challenged.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Easy there Edward, she's just not your usual type, that's all."

"I don't have a type." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you don't. You usually go for the Tanya type, tall, thin, and easy. Bella's none of the above."

"Maybe, and follow me on this one, maybe I've evolved. Maybe, just maybe, I've learned to think with something other than my cock." I said feeling slightly annoyed that he thought I was so superficial.

"Maybe, I'm not saying you haven't and there's no reason to get snippy with me. I just know how you are with women and I don't want you to hurt Bella, she seems really sweet and really innocent."

I sighed, he was right. My past follows me around like a shadow. "She really is sweet and innocent. She could definitely do better than me."

"You're not so bad Eddy. You've made mistakes, but everyone does. If you like this girl, then don't push her. Don't make sex important. Deep down you're a good guy, you can do it." He said patting me on the shoulder and leaving the room.

When people look at Emmett, they see a big dumb jock, with more brawn then brain. What they don't see is that he's actually very intelligent, with a good heart. He's goofy a lot of the time, but that's just how he is, he loves making people laugh.

I like Bella a lot, she seems very quiet, reserved, shy; I truly don't want to hurt her. That's what I do though, I hurt people. I don't mean too, but I do. I make stupid decisions and even though I know they'll end badly, I do it anyway. It's like the bad choice is a magnet and it pulls me in.

Bella is such a sweet girl, but she's been hurt so much. I don't know how people don't see the goodness in her, the sweetness she carries around. It's right there in her big brown eyes, she's sensitive and trusting, all she wants is to be loved…protected. Why can't people see that? I'm not perfect, far from it, but I can protect Bella and I will.

I was at my locker getting my books for first and second period, when the locker to my left opened and I knew it was Bella. I would smell the sweet smell of her body spray (I must learn what it is) and shampoo.

"Good morning Bella." I said closing my locker door and leaning against it.

"Hello Edward." She said blushing. I wonder what she thinks about when she does that.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked trying to see if I can get her to blush again.

"F-fine." She said, her cheeks turning a beautiful crimson. Success! "How-how did you sleep?"

"Couldn't have slept better if I tried." I said and it was true, last night was the best sleep I had gotten in a while.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and we walked to class together. She was looking over her shoulder the entire time, she seemed a bit more paranoid than usual. I didn't have to ask the reason why, I knew it was Tanya. I don't know what that evil bitch has against Bella or why, it just doesn't make sense to me.

When we walked in the room Tanya was already there sitting on the other side of my usual seat. Can she not take a hint?

"Good morning Edward." She smiled brightly looking at me I see what Emmett meant, had it not been for Bella, I totally would've fucked her by now. Thank you Bella. Tanya sent a quick glare to my side, obviously directed at Bella, I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"The project went great last night, we've come a long way. Want to get together again this weekend?" I asked turning toward my partner. She looked at me and nodded nervously. "Good, so you'll be at the game tonight, right?" I asked and her eyes shot up.

"What? No." She said looking confused. "I don't like sports."

"Please Bella, I need someone to where my jacket." I puffed out my bottom lip a little to make it look like I was pouting.

She smiled and looked a little unsure. "It goes against everything I stand for, but all right, I'll go."

I smiled and thanked her just as class started. I heard mumbling and shifting to my left and figured Tanya was upset by our exchange, but I didn't care enough to look.

All through class Tanya was shifting and making "tutting" noises trying to get my attention, but I wouldn't give in. The bell rang and I waited for Bella to put her books in her bag before I could leave.

We walked into second period in silence, Bella was thinking pretty hard about something and there was no getting her attention. I watched her all through class still deep in thought, we were taking a test on proper utensil care, but I could tell her mind wasn't on her paper. The bell rang and we parted ways, her for health and me for calculus.

I barely understood a word out of Ms. O'Ryans mouth (most of the class calls her Maggie though because of how young she is, she doesn't like it) something about infinity and I think she said the word graph in there too, but I can't be sure. My mind was focused on long brown waves and chocolate brown eyes, on beautiful full hips that I would love to hold on to, on a sweet laugh and radiant smile. Bella was slowly taking over my mind and I would be lying if I said I didn't love it.

I walked into the cafeteria after Spanish and noticed Bella wasn't there. Going through the lunch line and saw and empty table close by, I really didn't want to sit at Bellas usual table (Newton and Crowly are douche bags), but would she be willing to sit alone with me. She seems rather shy. I know we spent hours alone together last night, but we were working on a project, she didn't have much of a chance to feel insecure.

I decided to take a chance and sat down at the empty table hoping she would notice.

I saw brown hair walk through the door, Angela Weber. Damn. The doors opened again, but in walked Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. Damn. Damn. Damn. Lunch had started ten minutes ago, where is she.

"Edward? Why are you sitting here alone?" My head snapped up, how did I miss her walking in?

"How did I miss you walking in?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I came in just behind you." She said blushing slightly. What causes her to do that? I have to know what she was just thinking about.

"Are you going to sit down, or stand there the whole period?" I asked smirking slightly.

She blushed again. "I wasn't sure if you were sitting here because you wanted to be alone." She explained taking her sit.

"I do want to be alone" She had an unsure look in her eyes, as if she wanted to apologize. "with you." My smirk grew wider at the sight of her blush. "I love it when you do that you know."

"When I do what?" She started picking at her sandwich.

"Blush." I answered watching her turn a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Now," I started "about this football game. I have to be here by 6, so I should pick you up about 5:30." I slipped my arms from my jacket and started handing it to her.

"Why are you handing me that?" She asked looking similar to a deer in the headlights.

"What do you mean? We already discussed this." I said not understanding her confusion.

"I thought you were kidding about the jacket." She said blushing again.

"Why would I kid about that? I want you to wear it." I was starting to feel a little rejected. She reached across that table and took the jacket from my hands, I sat there and watched her, waiting to see if she'd put it on. She looked scared. No, not scared, apprehensive; it's like she expects something bad to happen. Although, to be fair I don't blame her, it seems like a lot of bad happens to her. That was before I got here though, I'm going to do what it takes to protect this sweet, innocent girl, her torment is over.

She slipped her right arm in its appropriate sleeve, followed by the left. It fit her perfectly, but just barely big enough to fit around her tits and just like that my pants were feeling just a bit too tight.

"You look. amazing Bella." My voice sounded a bit tense and judging by the look on her face, she noticed. I coughed and played it off like I had something stuck in my throat. "Sorry. You look amazing." This time sounded looser.

"It's so warm." She said touching the front of it. The sleeves came down about halfway down her hand, making her look so soft and cuddling, giving me this urge to just hug her. I'm not big on touching, well, more like being touched. I see no reason for it, but I would love to feel her arms wrapped my waist and her head tucked under my chest, holding her body close to mine. Damnit. I need to stop thinking about touching her, walking around with a constant boner would be bad. Very bad.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" I blurted out. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I did not mean to ask that.

Her face turned red and she shook her head. "I-um-I-I haven't-I-uhh" She stuttered out.

"You haven't had one yet?" I asked piecing it together. She nodded her head and looked down at her lap. "It's alright Bella, nothing to be ashamed of." I said trying to comfort her, but secretly I was ecstatic.

**A/N: Reviews are amazing.**


End file.
